


Is Love the Right Word?

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: One Big Happy Family [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Wyoming and Florida meet. Need more be said?





	Is Love the Right Word?

Wyoming had never set foot in a club before. He was honestly embarrassed to be setting foot inside that moment, but he'd been dragged along by his friends, who were much younger than him and we wondered why he was even friends with them. York had insisted he join them, having just broken up with yet another long time girlfriend, insisting he needed a good one night stand to make him feel better.

His friends all scattered to enjoy themselves. The only person missing was Wash, who wasn't feeling well (thought Wyoming suspected that was a lie so he wouldn't be dragged out as well), which was a shame, the younger man would have probably enjoyed himself. After all, Wash enjoyed listening to shitty music with York and North while dancing around like an idiot.

He made a beeline for the bar. If he wasn't going to be partaking in the partying, he could at least partake in the drinking, and who knew, perhaps he would join his friends after a few drinks? Perhaps? Maybe.

He looked around the room, trying to spot anyone interesting. He lost sight of everyone, even Carolina and her ridiculously bright red hair. The room was dark, bright colors flashing vibrantly, the only area with a constant source of light being the area he was in. He didn't want to sound like the cranky old man he was, but he was definitely a cranky old man and he hated being here; the noise gave him a headache, all the people made him feel claustrophobic, and the alcohol tasted like piss water. He scrunched up his face, but still drank it.

Another man sat down next to him. Tall, dark hair, tan skin, he was probably the most beautiful man Wyoming had ever seen. He smiled at the bartender, telling him his order, all of it was too perfect, too beautiful. He turned his eyes away, it was rude to stare after all, and sipped again at his drink. When the bartender disappeared to the other side of the bar, the mystery man leaned over toward him.

"The alcohol here isn't great," he said, "but it gets the job done, right?" A breathy chuckle left his lips as he took a sip of his own drink. "You must be new here." Wyoming raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you here before."

"I was dragged here against my will," Wyoming replied. Mystery man laughed, covering his mouth to stifle the sound so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Wyoming couldn't help but chuckle, couldn't stop staring. The man put his cup down and leaned in close.

"I'm Florida," he introduced.

"Wyoming."

"Pleased as punch to meet you, Wyoming."

The man's words were strange, but Wyoming found he rather liked it. Perhaps Florida wouldn't mind his (admittedly terrible) knock knock jokes. Florida leaned over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his face dangerously close to Wyoming's.

"I know all the regulars here," he announced, and perhaps the man was a bit tipsy to just be indulging this information, "slept with most of them, too. Those ones, over there," he pointed at two men, one in a dark blue shirt, the other in an aqua one, "are my roommates. They brought me here the first time, and now we come every weekend. The one in blue is Leonard, but we all call him Church-"

"Why Church?" Wyoming asked curiously.

"Because you pray to him," Florida replied suggestively.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Wyoming joked.

"Mmm, you betcha. The other one, trying to charm his way into a woman's pants, is Lavernius, but he prefers to go by Tucker."

"It looks like he is one."

Florida let out another laugh at the awful joke. "He's a bit eccentric, won't admit to anyone he likes guys as much as women, but we can all see it. I swear, those two just need to bang it out once or I'm going to poison their cookies."

"I like you," Wyoming laughed.

Florida hummed in his ear and pointed out some other people, telling Wyoming who to avoid and who made a good fuck buddy. One of the guys pointed out as "Avoid at All Costs" started to head in their direction and Florida faltered, his face falling, though he plastered on another smile, though it was fake. "Hello," he greeted once the guy got to them, arm still slung over Wyoming's shoulders.

"Hello, Florida," the man greeted back. "Y'know, I've been missing you warming my bed lately. Why don't you come back to my place for the night?"

"It's a tempting offer," Florida replied, fake smile growing, "but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the offer."

Avoid At All Costs looked at Wyoming, who looked back, eyebrow raised, daring. The idiot took the bait, rushing at Wyoming, who dodged easily and slammed him onto the bar, arm behind his back. "Attack me again and I'll break it," he threatened. The guy struggled against him, but finally relented upon realizing Wyoming was the stronger of the two.

Once he scampered off, Wyoming turned back to Florida, who was biting his lip, trying to hide the smirk on them. "What?" Wyoming asked.

"Nothing," Florida replied. "Just can't stop thinking about how much I want you to tie me down to a bed and fuck me raw."

\-----

Wyoming wasn't sure when Florida's sex toys found residence in his apartment, but he'd made sure a section of his closet was reserved for them. The man had so many kinks it was crazy his roommates never found out, and Wyoming loved them all. He'd never been allowed to indulge in his own crazy fantasies, until Florida slipped into his life.

"Explain to me again the concept," Wyoming said over his morning coffee and Florida groaned in response.

"How many times are you going to subject me to this torture?" Florida asked, laughing.

"Until it doesn't amuse me anymore," Wyoming replied. Florida sighed and shook his head.

"I live in the blue house, which is across the street from the red house," he explained. "I live with Tucker and Church. Sarge, Donut, Grif, Simmons, and Lopez live in the red house. Sarge doesn't like us because he thinks we're trying to poison him."

"But we know you're not because you're trying to poison your roommates."

"Precisely."

They shared a laugh. "I'm pretty sure Lopez hates everyone else," Florida said, taking a sip of his coffee. It was half milk; Wyoming always made it too strong.

"How can you tell?" Wyoming laughed.

"I know a man's body language better than the man."

Wyoming raised an eyebrow, knowing all too well. "You've told me a lot about yourself, Love, but you haven't talked about your family ever." Florida shrugged, stirring his drink to distract himself.

"What's there to say?" he asked, looking at Wyoming with that all too familiar fake smile. "I don't talk to them, I don't think about them, and I'm happy without them."

Wyoming tilted his head, eyes narrowed. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Don't psychoanalyze me," Florida snapped. "You don't know me well enough to understand."

"Then help me!" Wyoming cried out at Florida tried to pass him into the kitchen. The older man gripped the younger's arm, holding him in place. "What happened?"

Florida scoffed. "Their god decided to test them," he explained, "gave them a foreign child. They cried that all Latinos are criminals, so their god gave them a Latino child. They failed his test miserably." He pushed his long dark hair from his face, refusing to make eye contact. "Once they realized they could never treat me like a proper child with the same love they gave their other children, they beat me down, trying to make me nothing more than a shell of a man."

"You chose to smile at them so they wouldn't win." It wasn't a question. Florida smiled in response.

"Nothing pissed them off more than to see me smile when they wanted me to frown."

Wyoming wasn't a romantic man, never had and never would, but he knew what Florida liked, so him putting a hand to his cheek and stroking it would his thumb might look like a romantic gesture, but it wasn't. It was a comfort gesture. Florida moved in for a hug, and the two stood there for a long time, just holding each other. They only parted when they both had to leave for work.

\-----

"Move in with me." The words came out as a demand. Florida looked up at Wyoming with an amused look on his face.

"I know I love being told what to do in the bedroom," he commented, "but we're in the kitchen now. It's a little bit different here."

"You're here more often than not," Wyoming replied matter of factly. "Why waste all the gas to go to your home just to come back?"

"You know our relationship will change if I move in," Florida pointed out.

"Perhaps I want it to."

Florida smiled at him. "You sure you're ready for a housewife?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't see why not," Wyoming joked back.

"I'll think about it."

Florida was officially moved in a week later.


End file.
